Love the Way You Lie
by BriDally
Summary: Não estávamos mais em minha casa ou no meu país ou mesmo em minha época. Estmos no Hogwarts Express, indo para nossa nova casa. Nossa missão havia acabado de começar. Fomos para o tempo que Tom Marvolo Riddle estava em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, Dumbledore havia nos dado o desafio de mostrar a Tom o significado de amizade e amor. Tentar mudar ele. Mudar o futuro...
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi genteee, espero que gostem!**_

_** Beijos Bri!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_- Vocês aceitam a minha proposta?- perguntou serio, o senhor com cabelos e barba com a coloração branca._

_Estava tão nervosa que não podia nem raciocinar. Tudo que eu sempre quis em toda a minha vida estava prestes a se realizar. Eu tinha esperado quinze anos para que isso acontecesse, mas não exatamente dessa forma. Olhei para a minha melhor amiga que estava sentada ao meu lado na cama, com um olhar interrogativo e ela concordou mexendo a cabeça. _

_- Nos aceitamos. _

_Depois de minha resposta, não tive tempo nem de respirar. O feitiço bateu em meu corpo fortemente, a dor de cabeça começou a ficar insuportável, de repente tudo ficou escuro. Eu desmaiei. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_- Milla, acorda! Ja estamos aqui.- diz Catarina me cutucando. _

_- Ta bom, já acordei…- eu falo abrindo os olhos aos poucos. _

_Não estávamos mais em minha casa ou no meu país ou mesmo em minha época. Estmos no Hogwarts Express, indo para nossa nova casa. Nossa missão havia acabado de começar. Fomos para o tempo que Tom Marvolo Riddle estava em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, Dumbledore havia nos dado o desafio de mostrar a Tom o significado de amizade e amor. Tentar mudar ele. Mudar o futuro. E teríamos que ficar presas naquela época, ate completar nossa missão. Esse era o pacto. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Eu e Catarina entramos junto com as crianças do primeiro ano para a seleção, mas antes o diretor, chamado Dippet, nos apresenta para todos, dizendo que somos alunas transferidas de uma escola de bruxaria do Brasil e que iriamos entar no quinto ano. _

_- Mente interessante a sua senhorita Milla Harver, cheia de segredos e desafios… e inteligente, poderia ir para o Corvinal, mas duvido que se daria bem la… tambem é amiga e companheira, Lufa- Lufa seria uma boa opçāo … - diz o chapeu-seletor._

_- Por favor, nao! - exclamo na minha mente. _

_- Sei que te colocar na Sonserina seria a melhor escolha para facilitar sua missao, mas voce nao se encaixa la e sei que nao e isso que voce deseja. Vemos que sua audácia e coragem se destacam, Milla, uma pessoa sem essa qualidade nao estaria aqui agora, mas nunca se esqueça, ser corajosa nao significa cometer loucuras. GRIFINORIA!- o chapéu exclama sua decisão para todos do salão e eles batem palmas._

_Eu levanto da cadeira, quando tiram o chapéu de minha cabeça, ando em direção a mesa de minha nova casa, olhando para mesa da Sonserina e tentando identificar algum menino que se identificasse com as descrições de Riddle, feitas por Dumbledore, qual eu ainda nao havia visto. Todos me cumprimentam de forma agradável sorrio e aceno com a caebca para as pessoas, ate chegar a um lugar vago, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos castanho e olhos azuis brilhantes:_

_- Oi, sou Annie Roth- diz ela e depois aponta para um garoto que parece ser seu clone masculino- e esse e me irmao gêmeo Nicholas._

_- Oi, prazer. Sou Milla Harver - eu digo me dirigindo a meus novo "amigos"._

_Ficamos conversando durante algum tempo, ate que chamam Catarina para a seleção. Fico tensa, e se ela for par outra casa? Comeco parar de prestar atencao no que Nick e Annie estão falando e foco apenas em Cat, tento adivinhar o que o chapéu esta falando para ela. Sua decisao sai bem mais rapida do que a minha, o chapeu- seletor exclama:_

_- GRIFINORIA! _

_Uma sensação de alivio instantâneo passa por meu corpo, aceno para ela se sentar comigo e a apresento a Nicholas e Annie. Apos comermos nosso jantar, os monitores de nossa casa nos guiam ate nossos dormitórios e revelam a senha para poder entrar. Estou dividindo o quarto com Catarina, Annie e mais uma menina que ainda chegou. Sinto um calafrio quando sento-me em minha nova cama, e como se estivesse acabado de cair minha ficha de que tudo era real, nao minha imaginação. Fico uma hora tentando pegar no sono, quando percebo que nao vou conseguir decido me levantar e ir dar uma volta por Hogwarts para pensar um pouco. Piso devagar e silenciosamente no chão para nao acordar as meninas, quais estavam dormindo igual pedra, saio do dormitorio sem ser vista e comeco a circular pelos corredores escuros. Meus pensamentos bombeiam fortemente em minha cabeça, entao fecho os olhos e esqueço que estou acordada ou andando por um lugar que nunca estiva antes: "Sera que iremos conseguir mudar o futuro?; "Como conseguiremos convencer Lord Voldemort que a magia negra e errada?; _

_"Ficaríamos presas a aquela epoca para sempre?"; "Eu poderia, algum dia, voltar a ver minha família?"… de repente me choco com um corpo solido, o que me faz voltar para a realidade:_

_- Que que voce esta fazendo aqui? - falo para a pessoa que acabei de bater._

_- Eu que deveria perguntar, sou o monitor. - automaticamente fixo minha visao em seu crachar da Sonserina de monitor chefe e depois levo meus olhos ate seu rosto, ele e palido, alto, tem cabelos e olhos escuros e é bonito. E a descrição que Dumbledore havia feito de Tom para mim e Cat.- O que a senhorita esta fazendo pelos corredores a essa hora? _

_- Andando… - respondo nervosamente._

_- Percebesse… - diz ele- como e seu primeiro dia aqui vou deixar passar, mas da proxima vez terei que tirar pontos da sua casa, senhorita Harver._

_- Como voce sabe meu nome?- pergunto, como se fosse a coisa menos obvia do mundo._

_- O diretor te apresentou para todos no jantar… aproposito sou Tom Riddle. _

_Todo meu corpo congela, minha respiracao para, meu coração bombeia o sangue para todo o meu corpo rapidamente, como se eu estivesse prestes a ter que lidar com uma situação de vida ou morte, talvez estivesse ate de boca aberta. Nao posso acreditar que o bruxo mais malvado de impiedoso de todos os tempos esta bem a minha frente, meu corpo diz que é melhor eu ir embora, mais minha coragem me faz ficar. Lembro-me de que tenho que focar em completar a minha missão e voltar para casa com Catarina. _

_- Algum problema, senhorita Harver?- indaga ele, olhando para minha cara de espanto e com a mão estendida. _

_- Nao…- respondo, quase automaticamente e aperto sua mão- e pode me chamar de Milla…_

_- Tudo bem, Milla. Agora acho que voce deva voltar para seu dormitório e ir dormir, amanha tem aula cedo.- instrui ele apontando para na direçāo da sala comunal da Grifinoria. _

_- Boa noite. - digo e ele acena com a cabeça, me dando um pequeno sorriso, "falso…" penso e começo a andar, mas, impulsivamente, me viro de volta para ele.- Eh… prazer te conhecer, Tom Riddle._

_- Igualmente, Milla Harver. _

_Volto para o meu caminho ate meu dormitório, pensando: "acho que fui simpática demais, ele deve ter me achado uma idiota!", mas não importa, não preciso fazer ele gostar de mim, preciso apenas não o deixar fazer todas aquelas coisas horríveis futuramente. Deito-me, novamente, mas dessa vez pego logo no sono._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Heyy people, de novo! kkkkkk**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, vou tentar deixar a história o menos clichê possível! Por favor deixem comentários :) **_

_** Bjsss Bri! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oi genteee, espero que gostem!**_

_** Beijos Bri!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_- Vocês aceitam a minha proposta?- perguntou serio, o senhor com cabelos e barba com a coloração branca._

_Estava tão nervosa que não podia nem raciocinar. Tudo que eu sempre quis em toda a minha vida estava prestes a se realizar. Eu tinha esperado quinze anos para que isso acontecesse, mas não exatamente dessa forma. Olhei para a minha melhor amiga que estava sentada ao meu lado na cama, com um olhar interrogativo e ela concordou mexendo a cabeça. _

_- Nos aceitamos. _

_Depois de minha resposta, não tive tempo nem de respirar. O feitiço bateu em meu corpo fortemente, a dor de cabeça começou a ficar insuportável, de repente tudo ficou escuro. Eu desmaiei. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_- Milla, acorda! Ja estamos aqui.- diz Catarina me cutucando. _

_- Ta bom, já acordei…- eu falo abrindo os olhos aos poucos. _

_Não estávamos mais em minha casa ou no meu país ou mesmo em minha época. Estmos no Hogwarts Express, indo para nossa nova casa. Nossa missão havia acabado de começar. Fomos para o tempo que Tom Marvolo Riddle estava em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, Dumbledore havia nos dado o desafio de mostrar a Tom o significado de amizade e amor. Tentar mudar ele. Mudar o futuro. E teríamos que ficar presas naquela época, ate completar nossa missão. Esse era o pacto. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Eu e Catarina entramos junto com as crianças do primeiro ano para a seleção, mas antes o diretor, chamado Dippet, nos apresenta para todos, dizendo que somos alunas transferidas de uma escola de bruxaria do Brasil e que iriamos entar no quinto ano. _

_- Mente interessante a sua senhorita Milla Harver, cheia de segredos e desafios… e inteligente, poderia ir para o Corvinal, mas duvido que se daria bem la… tambem é amiga e companheira, Lufa- Lufa seria uma boa opçāo … - diz o chapeu-seletor._

_- Por favor, nao! - exclamo na minha mente. _

_- Sei que te colocar na Sonserina seria a melhor escolha para facilitar sua missao, mas voce nao se encaixa la e sei que nao e isso que voce deseja. Vemos que sua audácia e coragem se destacam, Milla, uma pessoa sem essa qualidade nao estaria aqui agora, mas nunca se esqueça, ser corajosa nao significa cometer loucuras. GRIFINORIA!- o chapéu exclama sua decisão para todos do salão e eles batem palmas._

_Eu levanto da cadeira, quando tiram o chapéu de minha cabeça, ando em direção a mesa de minha nova casa, olhando para mesa da Sonserina e tentando identificar algum menino que se identificasse com as descrições de Riddle, feitas por Dumbledore, qual eu ainda nao havia visto. Todos me cumprimentam de forma agradável sorrio e aceno com a caebca para as pessoas, ate chegar a um lugar vago, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos castanho e olhos azuis brilhantes:_

_- Oi, sou Annie Roth- diz ela e depois aponta para um garoto que parece ser seu clone masculino- e esse e me irmao gêmeo Nicholas._

_- Oi, prazer. Sou Milla Harver - eu digo me dirigindo a meus novo "amigos"._

_Ficamos conversando durante algum tempo, ate que chamam Catarina para a seleção. Fico tensa, e se ela for par outra casa? Comeco parar de prestar atencao no que Nick e Annie estão falando e foco apenas em Cat, tento adivinhar o que o chapéu esta falando para ela. Sua decisao sai bem mais rapida do que a minha, o chapeu- seletor exclama:_

_- GRIFINORIA! _

_Uma sensação de alivio instantâneo passa por meu corpo, aceno para ela se sentar comigo e a apresento a Nicholas e Annie. Apos comermos nosso jantar, os monitores de nossa casa nos guiam ate nossos dormitórios e revelam a senha para poder entrar. Estou dividindo o quarto com Catarina, Annie e mais uma menina que ainda chegou. Sinto um calafrio quando sento-me em minha nova cama, e como se estivesse acabado de cair minha ficha de que tudo era real, nao minha imaginação. Fico uma hora tentando pegar no sono, quando percebo que nao vou conseguir decido me levantar e ir dar uma volta por Hogwarts para pensar um pouco. Piso devagar e silenciosamente no chão para nao acordar as meninas, quais estavam dormindo igual pedra, saio do dormitorio sem ser vista e comeco a circular pelos corredores escuros. Meus pensamentos bombeiam fortemente em minha cabeça, entao fecho os olhos e esqueço que estou acordada ou andando por um lugar que nunca estiva antes: "Sera que iremos conseguir mudar o futuro?; "Como conseguiremos convencer Lord Voldemort que a magia negra e errada?; _

_"Ficaríamos presas a aquela epoca para sempre?"; "Eu poderia, algum dia, voltar a ver minha família?"… de repente me choco com um corpo solido, o que me faz voltar para a realidade:_

_- Que que voce esta fazendo aqui? - falo para a pessoa que acabei de bater._

_- Eu que deveria perguntar, sou o monitor. - automaticamente fixo minha visao em seu crachar da Sonserina de monitor chefe e depois levo meus olhos ate seu rosto, ele e palido, alto, tem cabelos e olhos escuros e é bonito. E a descrição que Dumbledore havia feito de Tom para mim e Cat.- O que a senhorita esta fazendo pelos corredores a essa hora? _

_- Andando… - respondo nervosamente._

_- Percebesse… - diz ele- como e seu primeiro dia aqui vou deixar passar, mas da proxima vez terei que tirar pontos da sua casa, senhorita Harver._

_- Como voce sabe meu nome?- pergunto, como se fosse a coisa menos obvia do mundo._

_- O diretor te apresentou para todos no jantar… aproposito sou Tom Riddle. _

_Todo meu corpo congela, minha respiracao para, meu coração bombeia o sangue para todo o meu corpo rapidamente, como se eu estivesse prestes a ter que lidar com uma situação de vida ou morte, talvez estivesse ate de boca aberta. Nao posso acreditar que o bruxo mais malvado de impiedoso de todos os tempos esta bem a minha frente, meu corpo diz que é melhor eu ir embora, mais minha coragem me faz ficar. Lembro-me de que tenho que focar em completar a minha missão e voltar para casa com Catarina. _

_- Algum problema, senhorita Harver?- indaga ele, olhando para minha cara de espanto e com a mão estendida. _

_- Nao…- respondo, quase automaticamente e aperto sua mão- e pode me chamar de Milla…_

_- Tudo bem, Milla. Agora acho que voce deva voltar para seu dormitório e ir dormir, amanha tem aula cedo.- instrui ele apontando para na direçāo da sala comunal da Grifinoria. _

_- Boa noite. - digo e ele acena com a cabeça, me dando um pequeno sorriso, "falso…" penso e começo a andar, mas, impulsivamente, me viro de volta para ele.- Eh… prazer te conhecer, Tom Riddle._

_- Igualmente, Milla Harver. _

_Volto para o meu caminho ate meu dormitório, pensando: "acho que fui simpática demais, ele deve ter me achado uma idiota!", mas não importa, não preciso fazer ele gostar de mim, preciso apenas não o deixar fazer todas aquelas coisas horríveis futuramente. Deito-me, novamente, mas dessa vez pego logo no sono._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Heyy people, de novo! kkkkkk**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, vou tentar deixar a história o menos clichê possível! Por favor deixem comentários :) **_

_** Bjsss Bri! :)**_


End file.
